Nothing's Going Right
by mylifeismine
Summary: Sequel to As Exchange Students. When Troy tells his parents about Troy Junior...one is happy for him, while the other is furious at him...But when Gabriella starts thinking she's the problem, what happens?Troyella. R
1. A What?

**Title: **_Nothing's Going Right  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Sequel to As Exchange Students. When Troy tells his parents about Troy Junior...one is happy for him, while the other is furious at him...Troyella.

**_Sequel of:_**_As Exchange Students  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

Since I'm too lazy to repeat what's in As Exchange Students, you might wanna read that one too. Anyways, I better start the story.

_

* * *

_

**_Previously (Epilouge in 'As Exchange Students')_**

_"Remember when we saw you in Toronto?" Troy asked that summer. Gabriella and her mom had just tranferred back to New Mexico yesterday. She was promised that that was her last transfer. _

_"Yeah, I remember," Gabriella said thinking back._

_"I thought you were like a freak," Troy said._

_"Ouch," Gabi said._

_"Not for that reason, I mean everywhere I went, you would disappear," Troy said._

_"I guess," Gabi admitted._

_The couple were watching Troy Jr. shoot hoops outside._

_"If you ask Chad, he'll tell you that my grades dropped when you left," Troy admitted._

_"Awww..." Gabriella said kissing him on the lips._

_They started to make out until a basketball hit them on the heads._

_"Oops," Junior said running to get his basketball back._

_"Here buddy," Troy said handing him his basketball._

_But instead, Junior hopped on to the swing, and squished into the space between Gabriella and Troy. _

_"Guess what Mrs.Kizel told me," Junior said._

_"What?" Troy asked._

_"She said that I should play in the NBA," Junior said proudly._

_Troy laughed and ruffled his son's hair and said,"You would make a very good player and playmaker."

* * *

_

"Have you told your parents about Junior?" Gabby asked as their son took the basketball off to play once again. 

"Eh, not exactly," Troy admitted.

Gabriella shot a look at him, "Sooner or later."

"Honestly, I'm kinda scared too," Troy admitted.

Gabriella sighed, "I dont blame you, your dad hates my guts."

Troy put him arm around her and reasssured her, "But don't worry. We'll get through this thogether."

Gabriella smiled.

"Come on, we'll tell him right now, just to get over with," Troy said giving Gabriella a hand.

Gabriella laughed, "Troy! We're going over to grandma's!"

"But we already are at Grandma's..." Junior said confused.

"We're going to your other grandma's," Troy said leading Troy Junior to his SUV.

**a/n about a car seat thing, I guess Troy already has one in his car...I dunno**

_**Bolton's Household**_

"Mom! Dad!" Troy shouted as Troy hung up his keys onto the key rack.

As Troy's parents came into the living room, Junior hid behind his mother.

"Hey, hun---!" Mrs.Bolton began, "Gabriella! Your back!"

As Mrs.Bolton hugged Gabriella, Junior moved to hide behind his father.

"Who's this little guy?" Mrs.Bolton said bending down to see Junior.

As Mrs.Bolton squeezed Junior's cheek, Junior gave a shy smile.

"Um, yeah. That's what we want to talk about...Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Troy Junior," Troy said slowly.

Mr.Bolton turned pale, "A what 'Junior'?"

* * *

**My friend gave my a plot, which actually works!Surprisingly:) R&R**

**-bridgette**


	2. Grandson

**_Previously_**

_"Who's this little guy?" Mrs.Bolton said bending down to see Junior._

_As Mrs.Bolton squeezed Junior's cheek, Junior gave a shy smile._

_"Um, yeah. That's what we want to talk about...Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Troy Junior," Troy said slowly._

_Mr.Bolton turned pale, "A what 'Junior'?"

* * *

_

"A Troy Junior, Jake. Isn't that so cute?" Caroline cooed

**a/n Caroline is suppose to be Troy's mom, dunno her movie name...I dont even think she was in the movie actually...anyways, I'm going off topic...Maria is Gabriella's mother...just to mention it ahead of time...oh wait, never mind. Mrs.Bolton was in the beginning...right...going off topic again...**

"A Troy Junior is NOT cute," Jake muttered angrily.

Caroline ignored his remark, "C'mon Troy, you hungry?"

"You got that piece of trash pregnant! You idiot! Only a fool wouldnt use protection," Jake yelled getting up from his seat.

"We were flippin' damn drunk, and she is not a piece of trash! Anyways, when did you get mom pregant?" Troy shot back smartly.

"Watch what your saying mister!" Jake warned.

"I'm not stupid! I can count! Mom was sixteen! Gabriella was seventeen," Troy said back ignoring his warning.

Troy grabbed Gabriella with one hand, and Troy Junior with the other, "I'll talk to you later, mom."

"Um, I'll come by your place later," Caroline whispered to Gabriella noticing the tension.

"And I wish to never talk to dad later," Troy muttered before leading the two out the door.

"Daddy, what's wrong with grampa?" Junior asked as they headed to the car.

"Grampa's just not feeling well," Gabriella told her son. It wasnt a real lie, he _wasnt_ feeling well.

* * *

"He got that tramp pregnant," Jake said. 

"She's not a tramp, Jack. She's nice, and cares about our son," Caroline agrued taking Troy's side

"He got that tramp pregnant!" Jake repeated a bit louder this time.

"Jake, what's done is done," Caroline told him.

"But he still got that tramp pregnant!" he argued.

"Look at the good side," Caroline said.

"There is no good side,"he muttered.

Caroline sighed and said, "I'm going over to Maria's." She was sick of always having this conversation, even before Gabriella was pregnant. It was always "That girl is such a tramp," or "I cant believe he likes her." It was really getting on her nerves.

"Hey, Gabi. Is your mother home?" Caroline asked as Gabriella answered the doorbell.

"Yeah, hold on," she said as Troy came behind.

"Hi, mom," Troy said with Junior behind him.

"Hi, grandma!" Junior said running to his grandma.

"Hi, sweety!" Caroline said infolding Junior into a hug.

"Why was Grandpa yelling?" Junior asked again.

"Umm----," Caroline began before being saved.

"Hi, Caroline," Maria said coming from the kitchen with Gabriella beside her.

"Hi, Maria! How's it going? Heard you were back from the grandson," Caroline joked.

"Good, so does Jack know yet?" Maria asked.

"Yep, and it's not going too well," Caroline notified her.

"Come on," Maria said leading Caroline to the kitchen.

* * *

**Next chapter will be good, will post it tomorrow.**

**-bridgette**


	3. I feel like I'm the problem

**_Previously_**

_"Hi, Caroline," Maria said coming from the kitchen with Gabriella beside her._

_"Hi, Maria. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Caroline asked._

_"Sure," Maria said as the two went to the kitchen.

* * *

_

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy asked as he saw Gabriella frown.

"Huh?" Gabriella said snapping back to reality.

"What's up?" Troy said letting Junior play by himself, as he sat beside Gabriella.

Gabriella heaved a sigh, "It's just that I feel that I'm the one causing all these problems," Gabriella admitted.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked gently.

"I feel like **I'm** the problem," Gabriella said.

"Why would you be the problem?" Troy asked confused.

"Like if, I didn't move here, everything would be fine. Junior wouldnt be a problem, your dad would be fine..." Gabriella listed.

"**But**...if you didn't move here, I would have never met you," Troy argued.

"So what if you didn't meet me. You would have met another girl that would probably be just the same as me, and maybe even better," Gabriella said sadly.

"Gabriella," Troy said tilting Gabriella's gaze to look at him in the eye, "No one could ever replace you, and I mean **never.**"

Gabriella stayed silent and let the tears flow, but she still felt that she was the problem here.

"Don't worry," Troy said enfolding Gabriella into a hug.

**Kitchen**

"Want something to drink?" Maria offered.

Caroline sighed, "Water would do."

"What's wrong?" Maria asked as she sat down, handing Caroline a cup of water.

"Jack's at it again,"Caroline said before sipping her water.

Maria bit her lip.

"I mean, Gabriella's a great girl and all, so I don't understand what's wrong with him. Like Troy had stated, he had gotten me pregnant too. So what's the difference?" Caroline said.

"When we were teenagers, he had said that he would never do that to his kids," Caroline continued then finished with a sigh.

"Maybe he's worried about what happened to you to Gabriella and Troy. He probably doesnt want Troy and Gabriella to live the life you two had to share, so he's being protective," Maria suggested.

"I guess...But this conversation started even before Gabriella got pregnant," Caroline said.

Maria didn't say anything.

"Your daughter's a nice girl, she's pretty, smart, and everything you could wish for. So it's like he's a completly different person than the one I married," Caroline said.

"Give him time, I guess" Maria said.

_**That night **_

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I wonder how the future for Troy would have been if I hadnt come here. True, he wouldnt have met me. But then again, all these problems wouldnt have arised. His dad, basketball, the musical, Troy Junior, Albatra High, Florida...Argh, that's it. I'm leaving. I threw the covers off, and went to the closet to grab a duffel bag. I threw clothes into it, and thought about how Troy's reaction, but then thought about Mr.Bolton's reaction. I sighed, and tore off a few sheets of paper out of my notepad, and scribbled a note on each sheet,

_-Mom & Mrs.Bolton,_

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I hope that life will be easier since I'm gone. By the time you would have found my note, please understand that I'm trying to make everything good._

_-Gabi_

_-Troy,_

_I'm sorry for running off, but it's for everyone's sake. Tell them not to look for me, but to just start a new life, you too._

_-Gabi_

_p.s. I'll always love you, forever_

_-Mr.Bolton,_

_Be happy that I'm gone... forever_

_-Gabriella_

I folded each sheet and wrote the person's name on it, then opened a book that layed on my book shelf, I shook the book and an envelope fell out. The opened the envelope just to make sure it was the right one. Yep, it was the envelope that carried my birthday money and stuff like that, previously it had been around six thousand dollars. I silently went downstairs, layed the notes on the table where my mom was sure to find, then I was gone, forever, out of their lives.

_**End of Gabriella's POV**_

"Where to go?" Gabriella asked herself once she was out of the house.

She walked to the corner of the block.

"Cheryl's!" Gabriella thought.

* * *

**I own Cheryl by the way, she's in As Exchange Students, so if you havent read that one, you might wanna read that story.**

**-bridgette**


	4. Gone

__

**I had previously thought about Gabriella not taking Junior, but as Kristi said, it's not like Gabriella to leave her child.Let's say that Gabriella took Junior with her.**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"Where to go?" Gabriella asked herself once she was out of the house._

_She walked to the corner of the block._

_"Cheryl's!" Gabriella thought.

* * *

_

_**The Next Morning/First Day of School**_

**a/n I know that I said that it was the beginning of summer in the epilogue, but I changed it.**

"Gabi! Wake up!" Ms.Montez said walking to Gabriella's room, apparently Ms.Montez had just woken up.

"Gabriella!" Ms.Montez said as she opened the door.

"Gabriella?" Ms. Montez as she saw Gabriella's bed empty.

Ms. Montez ran downstairs, Gabriella was never a morning person.

"Gabriella?" Ms.Montez said as she ran around the house.

She finally spotted the notes that were laying on the table.

She sunk into her chair as she read the note, _Oh my god, what have I done?_

_**East High**_

**a/n I'm making East high a school that goes from grade seven till twelve.**

"Hey, Troy" Chad said as the group headed into homeroom.

"Have you seen Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Um, not yet," Taylor said.

"Hmmm, okay," Troy said as Mrs.Darbous started to talk.

_**Lunch**_

"I wonder wher Gabi is" Troy thought out loud.

**_May Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Sharpay and Ryan Evan, and Zeke Green come down to the office. Thank you._**

_**Office**_

"Yes, Mrs.Steelsview?" Troy said as they all entered the office.

"Ah, yes. Ms.Montez has dropped off this note for you," the secretary told them handing them a note.

_Come by Gabriella's house, something's happened, after school._

_**After School-Montez's House**_

"What happened?" Troy asked as soon as they had entered Gabriella's house, and saw Troy's mom there, and Ms.Montez crying.

"What happened?" Troy asked again.

Ms.Montez slid a folded up note down the kitchen tabletowards them.

Troy picked up the note, and unfolded it.

"Troy, I'm sorry for running off, but it's for everyone's sake. Tell them not to look for me, but to just start a new life, you too. –Gabi p.s. I'll always love you, forever," Troy read.

"What!" Taylor screamed.

"This can't be happening," Troy said to himself.

"I'm afraid it's true," Ms.Montez said sobbing.

"Where's Junior?" Troy asked.

"Gone," Caroline said.

"What!" Troy exclaimed.

"She took him with her," Maria said.

**Knock Knock **

"Hi, Jake" Caroline said leading him to the table.

A note labelled to him was on the table.

He picked it up and read it.

"Woo hooo!" Jake said jumping up and down, only to find his son and wife glarring at him.

"Uh, boo hoo?" he corrected.

* * *

**Hope you guys read the note on the top of this chapter. Anymore questions?R&R**

**-bridgette**


	5. Cheryl's place

**_Previously_**

_**Knock Knock** _

_"Hi, Jack" Caroline said leading him to the table._

_A note labelled to him was on the table._

_He picked it up and read it_

_"Woo hooo!" Jake said jumping up and down, only to find his son and wife glarring at him._

_"Uh, boo hoo?" he corrected.

* * *

_

**New York-Front of Cheryl's Place (Cheryl is rich)**

_Cheryl's POV_

**Knock Knock**

"What now?" I said with annoyance, while opening the door.

"Oh my god! Gabi!" I said jumping up and down then hugging her.

"Hey, Troy! " I said bending down to give Junior a big hug.

"Hey," Gabriella said.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing Gabriella's frown.

Gabriella sighed, "I ran away."

"Why?" I asked her while inviting her in.

"It's just that I feel like I'm the problem. Troy's dad hates my guts, Junior..." Gabriella said sitting on the sofa.

I gave her a weak smile.

"I was wondering if we could stay here," Gabriella asked, "If it isnt too much."

"Of course you can. Come on," I said leading Gabriella to her room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You know how Troy's dad hates me and all?"Gabriella began.

I nodded, how could I forget that?

"Well, we told him about Junior, and he's like really mad," Gabriella said.

"But what does that have to deal with you being the problem?"

"Okay, if I hadn't met Troy, his dad wouldnt be a problem...and then Junior wouldn't have you know...and all these problems wouldnt have been formed," Gabriella explained.

I nodded.

"So, maybe if I leave, you know, the problems will disappear or something," Gabriella continued.

"Mm hmmm...even though I'm not the smartest person or anything, and I'm not saying your stupid. But have you given any of this a thought?" I joked.

Gabriella gave a meek smile, "Not exactly."

"I'm not kicking you out or anything, but maybe running off only causes more problems. I mean Troy will be sad, you mom will be worried..." I listed.

"But..."

"Look, Troy's dad is one person. Think about everyone else," I said knowing that Gabriella was gonna say that

Gabriella stayed silent.

"Just put yourself into their footsteps," I told Gabriella.

Gabriella heaved a sigh, "Yeah, I get it. But in the meantime can I stay over, just to think over it?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

As I closed the room door, I leaned against it. This was not the Gabriella I saw a few months ago. The one I knew was happy, sarcastic, and full of excitement...well other than parties, but that's a different story. I mean true, I get how she feels, but really. The old Gabriella would never do this, and leave her friends behind. Probably took her a lot of courage... I walked off with a small sigh.

_End of Cheryl's POV_

**_Back at Albuquerque(Monday)_**

"Okay, Gabriella said to not look for her, but should we agree?" Taylor said.

"No!" Troy said with a "duh" kind of voice.

"But seriously, maybe we should give her a little space," Chad suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with Chad this time. Maybe we should give her some time," Sharpay agreed.

"Just let her have her space and think it over."

"Fine," Troy gave in, "But if she doesnt come back by Friday, we're doing something about it."

"Okay."

**Friday Morning**

"Okay...so she's not back..." Chad observed.

"Yeah, I think we noticed that," Troy said with annoyance.

"Sor-ry," Chad said with attitude.

Troy heaved a big sigh.

"Have you tried calling her other friends or something?" Mr.Bolton suggested.

"That's the best thing I've heard that's left your mouth since Monday," Troy said with a grin.

"Watch your mouth, Mister," Mr.Bolton warned.

"Hey, it's not my problem I care about my girlfriend, who has my son," Troy shot back.

Mr.Bolton glarred at his son, and Troy glarred back.

"Jack..." Mrs.Bolton said calmly.

Troy smiled to himself, he was glad at least one of his parents approved of Gabriella.

Troy grabbed the phone on the table and automatically called a number he didn't remember of.

"What's (123)555-5555?" Troy asked with confusion on why he called a number he didn't even remember of.

"It's Gabriella's cellphone," Taylor told him.

"Okay...Hey, Taylor. Didn't you say Gabriella's cellphone was off?" Troy asked.

"Yeah...It was..."

"Hmmm...it's ringing," Troy said puting the phone back to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Troy?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Troy, it's daddy. Where's mommy?" Troy said smiling.

"Mommy's showering, daddy," Junior answered.

"Do you know where you are?" Troy tried, hoping his son was smart enough to answer his question.

"I dunno, but Aunty Cheryl is here," Junior told his dad.

Troy gave a huge sigh of relief.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Junior asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just don't tell mommy about me talking to you, okay?" Troy said.

"Okay."

"Bye"

"Bye bye."

As Troy hung up the phone, everyone stayed silent waiting for Troy's news.

"Toronto, at Cheryl's place," Troy grinned.

"Oh my god! Thank god, she's safe!" Ms.Montez said with relief.

"Woo hoo! We're going to Toronto!" Chad said.

"Or are you?" Troy said sarcastically.

"We aren't?" Chad said seriously.

Troy laughed, "We probably are."

"Who's Cheryl?" Mrs.Bolton asked.

"When we were exchange students at Toronto, Gabriella's best friend there was Cheryl," Troy filled him mom in.

"Okay," Mrs.Bolton said.

"So who's going to Toronto?" Ms.Montez said with happiness in her voice.

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"The plane leaves tomorrow morning, and Troy, if you don't find my daughter I will slaughter you," Ms.Montez joked after getting off the phone with the plane company.

Troy laughed, "Don't worry, I'll find her."

As Troy lied on his bed that night, thoughts crowded in this head. He was so happy that Gabriella was safe that he couldnt sleep. He thanked God that his son was smart enough to have answered his question...but just hoped that he was not stupid enough to tell Gabriella about their little phone call. He smiled before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

**Whew. Sorry for the long wait. R&R**

**-bridgette**


	6. She's Gone Again

_**Previously**_

_As Troy lied on his bed that night, thoughts crowded in this head. He was so happy that Gabriella was safe that he couldnt sleep. He thanked God that his son was smart enough to have answered his question...but just hoped that he was not stupid enough to tell Gabriella about their little phone call. He smiled before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

_

**The Next Morning-Toronto**

"Uh, not to burst your bubble or anything, but do we even know where Cheryl lives?" Chad said as the stood outside of the airport.

"It's down on (insert street), me and Gabi went there once," Troy said.

"Okay, just checking," Chad said.

As they walked down (insert the same street), Troy was shaking. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew he couldnt wait to get his girl back.

**Ding Dong**

"Hi, is Cheryl there?" Troy asked as a man opened the door.

"There's no Cheryl, but the previous family had a daughter named Cheryl," the man told them.

"Do you know where they moved to?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sure, sorry."

"Thanks anyways," Troy said before the man closed the door.

Troy sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Actually," the man said opening the door again, "I think they moved to (insert another street name)."

Troy grinned, "Thanks," before skipping down the steps.

**Ding Dong**

"Hi, is Cheryl there?" Troy asked as a man opened the door.

"No Cheryl here," and the lady slamed the door.

"Okay..." Troy said, "Let's try next door, see if they know anything."

**Ding Dong**

"Hi, Do you know where Cheryl moved to?" Troy asked ten-year-old boy who had opened the door.

The boy's mouth dropped open.

"Uhhhh...Do you know where Cheryl moved to?" Troy repeated.

"Oh my god," the boy muttered, "You're Troy Bolton!"

"Yeah..."

"And that's Chad Danforth, and Jason Cross, and Zeke----" the boy continued.

"Ugh," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Can I get your autographs?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Well, how about this. You tell us where Cheryl moved to, and we'll give you our autographs."

"Okay," the boy leaving the door open, and running back into the house for a marker and a sheet of paper.

As soon as the boy was gone, Taylor punched Troy on the arm.

"What?"

"You just used that kid!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to find my girlfriend, sue me."

Taylor sighed. True, they would have to go searching around the city, if not.

"Here," the boy said shoving a sheet of paper and a marker to Troy to sign.

"Okay," Troy said signing on to the sheet of paper.

"So where's Cheryl?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, she told me she moved down the street, but then that house went up for sale, and they moved to (insert different street), I think," he answered taking back the sheet of paper.

"'kay, bye," Troy said.

"How many times does this girl move in two months, man?" Chad exclaimed as they were walking.

"I know! Three times!" Taylor agreed.

"Cuz she's rich?" Jason said.

"Yeah, I'm rich and----" Sharpay started.

"Me too..." Ryan interrupted with a whine.

Everyone laughed.

"And in the last two months, I havent moved once!" Sharpay said ignoring Ryan's input.

"Okay, cross your fingers everyone," Troy said before he rang the doorbell.

Everyone crossed their fingers as Troy said his usual introduction.

"Yeah, hold on," the lady said.

Everyone let out a huge breath, not even noticing they held on in when Troy was talking.

"Cheryl, you have guests," the lady said into the intercom or whatever you call it.

"Thanks, I'll be right there," Cheryl responded.

Cheryl's eyes widen as she saw who her guests were.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" Cheryl hissed.

"Well hello to you too, Cheryl," Troy said sarcasticaly.

"What do you want?" Cheryl said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We came to find Gabby," Sharpay said in a "duh" tone.

"She went out," Cheryl said.

"Your lying," Sharpay said.

"No, I'm not. See for yourselves," she said letting them in, "Her room is up three flight of stairs take a left, then another left, then to your right, the last room on the right side."

As the big group went up the first flight of stairs, Cheryl raced down to the basement to call Gabby, where the group wouldnt here her.

"Gabby! Pick up your damn phone!" Cheryl hissed. Gabriella never picked up her cell phone now, she would always let the answering machine to the phone pick it up.

"What's up, Cheryl?" Gabriella said in a cheerful mood.

"Troy's here with everyone else," Cherylsaid.

"What?" Gabriella muttered.

"Yeah, they're here looking for you."

"Cheryl, I gotta go----"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Look, they looked worried. Havent you thought about our conversation a few days ago? Even though it may seem that you're not hurting them by running away, they still have to deal with the point that your gone. And Troy has to deal with losing his son that he barely knew."

"I know, but I'll come back when I feel it's a good time," Gabi whispered in tear before hanging up.

"Argh!" Cheryl said throwing the phone against the wall, then puting her head in her hands. She didn't want to lie to her friend, but even if they asked her where Gabi went, she would have no answers.

"She's gone," Taylor said quietly as they walked downstairs.

"Do you know where she went?" Sharpay asked gently.

Cheryl broke down and started to cry. She had tried to help, but it only caused everything to go worse than before.

* * *

What'd you guys think? I know it's been a while. Sorry -bridgette


	7. Smile

**Okay, so I woke up this morning with the best ending...considering this is the only idea I have so far, so here it goes...****_

* * *

Previously_**

_"I know, but I'll come back when I feel it's a good time," Gabi whispered in tear before hanging up._

_"Argh!" Cheryl said throwing the phone against the wall, then puting her head in her hands. She didn't want to lie to her friends, but she didn't want to tell the whole truth either of where Gabriella was._

_"She's gone," Taylor said quietly as they walked downstairs._

_"Do you know where she went?" Sharpay asked gently._

_Cheryl broke down and started to cry. She had tried to help, but it only caused everything to go worse than before.

* * *

_

A Year Later-Eash High Graduates

_Everyone got their diploma's, and are hugging, crying, kissing over their friends._

_**Troy's POV:**_

I scanned the gym, people were hugging, crying, and saying good-bye, but I felt that something was missing, but just couldn't put my finger to it. As I continued to scann the room, I saw a five-year old sitting there, holding a basketball. I heaved a sigh and took a seat on the bleachers.

**a/n: A five-year old sitting there, alone? Okay, assuming that Gabi went to the washroom, and there are like hundreds of people in the gym, maybe not hundreds...maybe...**

I looked back to the spot where the fice-year old had sat, but he was gone..._Weird_.

"Guess who," someone said, covering my eyes. The last time someone did this was Aunt Ruth...

"Aunt Ruth?" I squeaked.

"No, guess again," the person said, as something sat on my lap.

I began to feel this _thing_ on my lap. Okay, it was something in a shape of an 'L' (Junior's back and the legs). The gang burst out laughing as this _thing_ slapped my hands, I dropped my hands to my sides.

"Bob?" I said confused.

"In your dreams," the person laughed.

I froze as I heard the laugh, "Gabi...?"

_That would make sense, Gabriella's handsare on my eyes, and Junior is sitting in my lap..._

The person took their hands off my eyes, I saw the five-year old kid grinning at me from ear-to-ear, I turned around and saw Gabi there smiling.

"Troy!" I exclaimed, giving my son a hug.

"What were you guys laughing at earlier?" I asked everyone.

Everyone started laughing again.

"You were about to touch his private part," Ryan whispered in my ear.

I turned red.

Gabriella laughed and gave me a hug from behind.

"Where were you for the past year or so?" I asked her.

"At my aunt's," she told me.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Because I knew that I had gone too far, and if there was a time machine to go back to the past, I would change what I did," she admitted, giving us a weak smile.

Taylor gave her a hug.

"We missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"Do you know how worried Troy was?" Sharpay said before I turned a slight shade of pink.

"Awwww..." she said giving me a hug, "Up on the roof, later," she whispered into my ear.

I smiled, just like the old times.

Up On The Rooftop (Raindeer Clause, Out Jumps Good Old Santa Clause...)

"Hey," I said to her as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey."

"Where's Troy?" I asked.

"Having a cake competition with Chad," she chuckled.

I smiled at her laugh.

Two years...two years...I thought as I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Gabi asked sitting beside me.

"I was just think," I said.

"'Bout what?" she said.

"Past two years."

"I'm sorry," she appologized.

"It's okay, you're here right now," I told her.

Even though we all changed when Gabi left us and so did she, I knew that we still had her in our hearts.

**_End of Troy's POV_**

**_♥ THE END♥_ **

_

* * *

_

Okay, so "The end." Hope you guys liked the story. Lata!

-bridgette


	8. Sequel?

**Okay, so as all of you guys know. I've "The Ended" the story. Well I hope you guys know, lol. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys want a sequel for it. The sequel will that place in University of Aberquerque (Not sure if there's such university), kinda obvious. Where else is it gonna take place? On the moon? Lol. Basically what I'm saying if review this chapter or PM if you want a sequel, if you don't want a sequel then do whatever you want, I guess. At least six reviewers and I'll make a sequel**

_**Bridgette**_


	9. Sequel's title is Better Advice

**Hey! Sequel's up, it's called "Better Advice."**

**Thanks again, for reading!**

**_-Bridgette_**


End file.
